Almost is Never Enough
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: After Frey catches Dylas cheating on her, what will she do? Will he be able to make amends? And what will happen to them after the ordeal is over and done with? The couple will have to fight through hardships to be able to stay together. Rated M for later chapters...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Lin Fa and Dylas talking ****_all _****the time in my game. I don't have anything against Lin Fa, she's nice, but I had to write this story. While I was writing this, the song ****_Almost is Never Enough _****by Ariana Grande came on, and I thought it fir with this story, hence the title. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

I had decided to take the day off. That meant no fighting monsters, no planting new crops, and no work. I had gotten Bado to take care of my crops and my monsters, so my day was free for my date with Dylas.  
He had just finished walking me home from our date at the watchtower. We were now standing in my room.

"Do you have…any concerns…you know, about us?" he said suddenly.

"Not that I can think of." I replied, wondering what he meant.

"A-are you sure?!"

"Is something wrong…?"

"Uh, no, never mind. Sorry for being so nosy."

"…You're not nosy. Thank you."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking his lips with mine. He kissed me back. Our kiss became more heated, and he pushed me back against the wall. All of the sudden, he pulled back.

"I have to go." He said. "Thanks for the date."

"…You're welcome…is everything okay?"

"Yep, everything's fine. I gotta go." He ran out of the castle and was gone.

I just stood there, shocked. He hadn't even given me a kiss goodbye (besides the one we just had, but that hardly counted as a kiss goodbye. The thing was that every time things started to heat up between us, he would run. I was starting to worry. Was I not good enough to be with? Did I not have enough sex appeal? I needed to go to the one person who knew about this kind of thing: Leon.

I quickly walked out of the castle, and headed towards the inn. When I got there, I opened the door and walked in. I looked around the room to see if Leon was there, and then my eyes locked on something.

I just stood there, unable to believe what I was seeing: Dylas and Lin Fa. They were having a heated kiss. Dylas' hands were roaming until they found their way to her breasts. He gave one a squeeze and she moaned into the kiss.

I was in shock. I couldn't watch it anymore, I needed to get out of there. I slowly backed up, but tripped over a bucket (that was no doubt left there by Xaio Pai). The bucket fell over, making a noise, and the two of them looked over. When Dylas saw me his eyes became wide. He was silent, unable to get a word out of his mouth. I had to get out of there. I turned around and ran.

"Frey, wait!" I heard him shout, but I didn't stop. I ran and ran, until I got back to my room. I barricaded the doors with my fridge, cabinet, and wardrobe. All three of the entrances were closed up; no one could get in.

"Frey!" I heard Dylas shout from outside. "Please come out, I have to talk to you!"

"Go away!" I shouted back. I couldn't face him right now, I needed to be alone.

"Please Frey, it's just a misunderstanding!"

Misunderstanding my ass! I know what I saw. I barricaded the door leading to behind the castle, and ran out. After exiting my farm, I crashed into something hard. I looked up to see Leon.

"Hey, you going somewhere?" he said smiling until he looked down and saw my tear streaked face. "Oh gods Frey, what's wrong?"

I needed to talk to someone. "Dylas…he-he…"

"What did Dylas do, is he okay?"

"He-" I swallowed, trying to get the words out. "I saw him and Lin Fa together…"

Leon's eyes widened. "Together? What were they doing?" He knew the answer, I know he did. He just needed to confirm it.

"They were kissing…and touching each other."

"What kind of touching?"

"His hands were on her-her breasts."

Leon's face looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay…" He took me into his arms and held me close. I could tell that he was worried. I buried my face into his chest.

"Get off my girlfriend!" I hear someone shout. I looked over and saw Dylas.

"Leave me alone! I'm not your girlfriend anymore." When I said this, Dylas looked shocked. "What? It wasn't obvious?"

"Frey, please, think about this." He pleaded.

"There's nothing to think about. It was over the first moment you touched her, I just didn't know it."

"Please, just let me talk to you."

I thought about it. I wanted to know why he had done what he did. "Fine," I said, "But Leon's coming with me."

"What? No!"

"Then I'm not going."

"…Fine." He finally agreed. We walked back to my room.

"I'll wait here." Leon said outside of my room, in my farm. I nodded.

I walked into my room with Dylas…alone. A few hours ago we were on a date. Now look where we were.

"Say what you need to say." I said to him.

He hesitated, thinking about the right thing to say. He finally spoke after a minute.

"I'm sorry. Look, I did this for you."

I scoffed. "For me? What would I possibly get out of this?" Besides a broken heart…

"I love you Frey, so I didn't want to mess that up by…you know…"

"By having sex." I said simply. "So you did have sex with her?" I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. It was worse than I thought.

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point Dylas?"

"I couldn't do it with you, because I didn't want to mess up what we had. But, every time things between us got heated, I had a hard time holding myself back. So I would run…to Lin Fa…"

All I could do was look at him in disbelief. Was he serious? I finally gained back so composure. "Get out." I said.  
"Frey" he pleaded.

"Get out!" I screamed.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. "Frey, please, I need to listen to me."

"Get off of me!" I screeched. I heard footsteps, and then Dylas was thrust away from my body. I looked to see Leon standing as a wall between me and Dylas. "You need to leave." He said.

Dylas just glared at him, then looked at me, tears streaming down my face. His expression softened and he nodded. He walked out, leaving me and Leon alone. Leon turned around to face me and pulled me into his arms. I once again buried my face in his chest, and just sobbed.  
After a few minute, he let go. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"What for?" I asked.

"For what I'm about to say next…" I looked at him, preparing myself for what was to come. He finally spoke. "I can kind of see where Dylas is coming from." I looked at him, shocked at his words. "I don't approve of his methods, but think about it."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Dylas loved you so much that he wanted to keep you innocence intact. He was afraid to lose you also. You should go talk to him."

I thought about it for a minute. _For me, _he did it for _me. _I finally understood, but that didn't mean that I forgave him. "Okay." I said. I began to walkout, and then turned stopped. "The worst part is that I still love him…"

Leon nodded. "Then go tell him that." Then, I walked out of the castle. I arrived at the restaurant and walked in. I walked up to Dylas' room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard him say.

"It's me, let me in." I could hear fast footsteps, hurrying to the door. "Frey" was all he said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes, please." I walked in and sat on his bed. He came and sat next to me.

"I understand why you did what you did, but you should have come talk to me if you were worried about our relationship."

"I tried," he said. "but I just didn't know what to say."

"Well, say it now."

He sat there for a moment, thinking about what to say. "I wanted to end it with Lin Fa, I did, but I just got in over my head. I never wanted to hurt you. That was what I was trying to avoid." He looked at me and then wrapped his arms around me. Surprisingly, I hugged him back. "Will you forgive me?" He asked.

"…No..." He pulled back and looked at me, suprised. "Not yet, I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you, or be able to trust you again, but I can give you another chance." I paused for a moment, looking at him. He had a look of fear on his face; fear that I would deny him. "The thing is, Dylas, is that I still love you, and that's not going to change. But, I need some guarantee that you will never do _that _with anyone besides me again."

All he did was look at me for a moment. Then he smiled a soft smile, and got down on the floor, dropping to one knee. I covered my mouth and gasped.  
"Frey, I love you. You are the first person that I ever opened up to, and the only person that I have ever loved. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…but…" he stopped.

"But what?" I asked.

"But that's why I'm not proposing quite yet."

"Then what is this?" I asked.

"This is your guarantee. I won't propose yet, but one day, I will earn back your trust, and when that day comes, I will propose for real."

I smiled and nodded my head. I pulled him up and kissed him. After a moment, we parted and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Frey. I never want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, Dylas." Then, I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started streaming down my face. He looked at me, surprised.

"Hey, don't cry." He said, stroking my face. "I'll never hurt you again, I promise."

"No, I'm happy you idiot." I buried my face in his chest, embarrassed. "If you keep this up, I'll forgive you in no time." He kissed the top of my head then rested his own on top.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, and then he stood up and took my hand. "Come on, we're going to see Lin Fa. I'm going to end this once and for all." I nodded and followed him out.

We walked into the Inn, me standing behind Dylas, and when Lin Fa saw him, she smiled. "I'm glad you're back. Finally decide to end thing with that 'princess' of yours? It's for the best. Now we can finally be together." At that Dylas pulled me out from behind him, and Lin Fa's smile disappeared. "What is _she _doing here?" she asked as though she was disgusted just by the sight of me.

"_Frey_, is here with me because I love her. I'm not leaving her, especially for you." Her eyes widened, and then she glared at me. Then, she looked back to Dylas, with sad eyes.

"Don't you care for me? What about us?" she asked.

"There is no us, there never was." Dylas said simply.

"Then why? Why were you with me?"

"Because I couldn't be with her." Lin Fa's eyes widened, and she snarled at me. She then turned away, walking back into her room.

Dylas turned back to me and grabbed my shoulders. "I will never be able to say with words how sorry I am, but, if there is anything I can do to make up for it, I'll do it."

I hugged him. "Just be you. Be the Dylas that I fell in love with."

He smiled and kissed me. "Okay" He said when we parted. We left the Inn and headed back to my room.

While walking back, we ran into Leon. When he saw us, Dylas' hand around my waist, he smiled. As we walked by him, he patted my head. Dylas smiled at me, pulling me closer, and I could tell at that moment, that things were just going to get better…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys. I really appreciate it. I ship Dylas and Frey soooo much. Definitely in my top 5 favorite Harvest Moon couples. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you continue reading. It's rated M, but there probably won't be a lemon (but there might be). It mostly has some suggestive themes. But, there might be one in later chapters, so be aware. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a month since the day I had caught Dylas cheating on me. Things were back to normal. Dylas had gone back to his shy self, but still told me he loved me every day. Nothing had happened between Dylas and me yet. I think he was nervous about it, so he would stop whenever things got too far.

Lin Fa acted like nothing happened, and whenever she saw me she would smile and talk to me like she didn't hate me. I knew Dylas had hurt her, and as much as I knew I should, I just couldn't hate her. I believed that he actually cared for Dylas, and it wasn't just a fling for her.

I was hanging out with Margaret when we spotted Dylas and Doug.

"Shut up you stupid horse!"

"Who you calling a horse you midget!?"

They were glaring at each other with anger in their eyes. They were so cute together.

After a moment they spotted us. "Frey, tell your boyfriend he's wrong."

"I'm not wrong you self-righteous dwarf!"

"Yes, you are! Frey tell him!"

"Tell him what? I have no idea what you two are arguing about."

"Oh…" Doug said. "Well, Dylas was saying that the strongest beings were the Native Dragons, while I was saying how they were Earthmates, like you."

"The Divine Dragons have been around forever." Dylas argued.

"Are you saying that Frey couldn't beat a Divine Dragon?"

"That's not…well, umm…" Dylas trailed off.

"I could totally beat a Divine Dragon."

"See! Frey agrees with me!" Doug said triumphantly.

"Frey!" Dylas said in disbelief.

"Sorry Dyl. I'm just stronger. That's a fact. I defeated all of those Divine Dragon clones, and I also defeated Venti when she was possessed."

Meg finally spoke up. "I heard a rumor about a boy who lost his memory and defeated a Divine Dragon. I think he was an Earthmate."

"Dammit." Dylas said, defeated. "Fine Doug, you win this time." Dylas began to walk away.

"I'm going to go with him, okay Meg. See you later." Margaret waved goodbye and I followed Dylas away.

I just trailed behind him for a minute. Then, he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was calling you weak." He blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I know how powerful Venti is."

"It's okay." I said cheerfully. I loved Dylas so much. I loved when he got all embarrassed. I decided that I was going to have some fun. "I know how much you care for Venti. Probably more than me." I said dramatically.

"That-that's not true! I love you more than anyone in the world!" Realizing what he had just said, he looked down at the ground and blushed madly. That was exactly what I was going for.

"I know."

"Oh…HEY!" He realized what I had done and looked and me with fiery eyes. "I'm gonna get you."

"EEEK!" I sprinted away from him, hearing footsteps run behind me. I turned the corner and went out into the forest. Dylas was right behind me, and he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to punish you." He said as he began to swing me around. I yelped and laughed, as was he. He finally let me down and looked me in the eyes. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." He bent down and gave me a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was so innocent it was beautiful. He pulled away after a minute and looked at me adoringly. I loved when he looked at me like that. It made me feel so special.

"Frey?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw an incredibly handsome man. He had blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing traveler clothes, but I was sure he wasn't one.

The man rushed up to me and took me into his arms. I stiffened at his touch, and I saw Dylas' eyes widen.

"Ummm, do I know you?" I asked.

The man looked at me surprised at my words. "You don't remember me? It's me, Steven, your fiancé."


End file.
